Dragon Sniffles
by Pricat
Summary: After a snow prank by Deadly covers him in snow, Dudley gets sick with sniffles which turns into an nasty cold but Deadly and Piggy will help him
1. Chapter 1

A/N

 **I got the idea for this from it being cold outside along with the idea of dragons having flame boogers so one thing led to another in my mind, and imagined Dudley sneezing**

 **In this story, after a snow prank by Deadly, Dudley gets sniffles at first which turn into an nasty cold but Deadly and Piggy have to help Dudley feel better, plus Deadly feels bad for basically making Dudley sick.**

 **I hope you like, because cuteness might ensue.**

* * *

It was still Winter, despite the beginning of the new year and in his and Piggy's house, Dudley had turned the thermostats so the house felt warm and not an igloo of course because being a dragon, he did not like the cold plus he was wearing his pink cardigan which was helping, hearing giggles from where Deadly was working making Dudley guess, that his twin brother was up to something going to see.

He coukd feel it was zero degrees in Deadly's room, and it had snowed inside,making Dudley's Purpke eyes widen in shock seeing Suki and Sumi throwing snowballs and Deadly dodging them, chuckling but having a blast, since he loved the snow despite being a dragon, wearing a scarf with skulls around his blue scaled neck despite his usual signature look.

"Oh hey brotner, I brought the snow inside, since you didn't wanna pkay, plus your kids and I are having a blast, but can I help with something?" the so called Phantom of the Muppets said, making Dudley flabbergasted.

"Oops, sorry Dud, I didn't mean to cover you in snow, or maybe I did hehe!" Deadly said, as Dudley growled because this was not funny, but was chasing him unaware germs had gotten into him because he had been caught in Deadly's prank.

"I-I'll m-make sure y-your s-snow-" Dudley said sneezing mid sentence as flames shot out, making Deadly jump, and Suki and Sumi impressed wondering if their dad was alright.

"Hey, you melted my snow phantom, bro!" Deadly said, not noticing Dudley was starting to feel unwell.

"He didn't mean it, I think daddy is getting sick, from having snow dumped all over him." Sumi said, as her twin sister agreed making Deadly curious seeing Dudley had left his room but could hear him sneeze, along with the smoke alarms going off.

"Maybe you can make a spell that can make daddy better, uncle Deadly right?" Suki asked.

"Magic is awesome, but only resting, medicine and TLC can make him better." Deadly admitted, going to check on his brother, seeing him on the couch letting him sleep.

"But daddy has to go, to the studio, with Mommy later, how is he gonna do that, if he's sick?" Suki asked.

"He has to, but he'll survive." Deadly said to them.

* * *

Inside of Dudley's body, a whole lot of cold germs had entered, after Deadly's prank had dumped all that snow on him, so we're already making the blue scaled male sick, but starting to kick it up an notch, stuffing up his nose so he couldn't smell anything, not even perfume, stuffing up his head and throat so they'd hurt which was invoking a fever, along with a temperature.

"And we scared off most of his immunity, so we can make him sick, before anybody kicks us out, plus he won't tell!" the leader of the germs said, running riot.

Later that afternoon after waking up, Dudley felt worse, plus orange mucus was leaking from his snout, impressing Jareth but worrying Deadly knowing his brother's dragon sniffles were swiftly turning into a cold, a bad one from what he saw feeling bad since it was his prank that had started this, but right now Piggy needed Dudley, hoping things woukd be alright.

"Here, blow into this, clean your snout before your wife sees." Deadly said, handing him a tissue seeing him blow but it hurt.

"I gotta go with Piggy, she needs me even if I feel sick." Dudley said coughing, leaving the house with Piggy making Deadly sigh hoping Dudley would be alright at the studio


	2. Hiding That He Is Sick 2

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope that people like, plus I have had Dudley and Deadly on my mind recently**

 **Dudley is hiding that he is sick from Piggy, but she does find out because Deadly is concerned for him but wants to help him, since it was his prank that got Dudley sick in the first place.**

* * *

Piggy sensed that something was off with her husband, as Dudley had fallen asleep in the limo which had never happened before making her a little concerned, hoping he was alright seeing they were here at the studio seeing Dudley awake, not sounding like himself plus his scaly skin was changing colours!

"Dudley, you alright, are you sick?" Piggy said to him, seeing him shake his head, knowing lying was better, since she needed him so he coukd not let her down, no matter how sick he was unaware little droplets of sweat were noticeable.

Even Gloria Stefan his pet penguin was concerned, since pets could sense when their owners were upset or sick and right now, she knew Dudley was sick.

"Let's go make Piggling pretty, the belle of the ball!" he said sneezing, as a fireball shot out, unaware Constantine had seen, impressed wondering what was going on with Dudley, so wondered if Piggy knew.

She saw Dudley brushing Piggy's hair, braiding it, but Piggy saw that Didley's scaly skin was changing colours in the mirror, guessing something was wrong but didn't have time right now, because Up Late with Piggy was about to start leaving the dressing room but Dudley fell back into the bean bag chair, coughing and sleepy.

* * *

Back at Dudley and Piggy's house, Deadly was ordering takeout for dinner, making Suki, Sumi and Jareth excited but Jareth was being super mischievous now uncle Dudley was out of yelling commission, he could do what he wanted making Deadly sigh.

"I think Dudley didn't tell her, as I can sense him calling out for help, since we have a strong bond, plus that prank wasn't for him, it was for Piggy because Kermit woukdn't let me do magic on her show." Deadly said making Suki and Sumi get it, hugging his legs.

"We get it, as our teacher woukdn't let us out in the snow at recess, but maybe we can help make our daddy better." Sumi said,seeing Deadly impressed deciding to go to the studio, taking them with him appearing in Piggy's dressing room hearing coughing and whimpering.

"I'm sorry, this happened, but I'm gonna try and help, plus you've got very smart kids." Deadly said, placing a cold cloth on Dudley's forehead, to try and bring down the fever a bit seeing Dudley sleepy and saw Piggy there.

"Mommy, Dadfy is sick, because uncle Deadly covered him in snow." Suki said.

"Aww, that's why Dudley's been acting odd,and changing colours, but he nedds us." Piggy said, seeing Deadly agree surprising her, wondering why Deadly had dumped snow on his brother, hearing Deadly explain later making Piggy sigh.

"We shoukd go home, after the show is over, but look after Dudley,alright?" Piggy said, seeing Deadly nod along with Suki and Sumi hearing their dad coughing a lot mentioning Jareth, making Deadly surprised.

"He means your grandfather, the past goblin king of the Labyrinth, where your dad and I came from." he said, sitting near Dudley, hearing him feverishly talking, knowing he needed a doctor right now.


	3. Getting Their Shots

"Jareth, get ready for bed along with Suki and Sumi, alright?" Piggy said.

"He thinks because Dudley's sick, he can do what he wants." Deadly told her.

"Fine, but we need to tend to Dudley, as he's dosed up." Piggy replied.

It was a few hours after Up Late with Piggy, but Deadly, Dudley and Piggy along with Jareth, Suki and Sumi were home, but Dudley was pretty dosed up saying that he was alright, but Deadly and Piggy disagreed with his protesting, plus Deadly was making his brother tea, to help his throat seeing him sit up woozy ly.

"Thanks as my throat really hurts, my nose is blocked, I feel terrible!" Dudley said sneezing.

"Just rest, as you're dosed up pretty badly, plus we're calling the doctor in the morning." Deadly stated.

He was tucking Dudley into bed, putting an ice pack on his head, to bring his fever down so was leaving him be along with Piggy, seeing the kids being rambunctious, guessing Jareth had gotten Suki and Sumi to stay up, making Deadly take Jareth to his room since he could wear himself out playing, since Suki and Sumi would go to sleep straight away.

"You can play in your room, but quietly, because uncle Dudley is not well." Deadly told Jareth.

He was playing quietly, but knew that his dad's prank had given Dudley a bad cold, knowing that the doctor might give Dudley a shot, grinning at the idea playing with cars.

* * *

The next morning, the doctor was at the mansion like house, examining Dudley saying he indeed had an nasty cold, needing a shot making Deadly and Piggy get it, plus deciding that everybody in the family were getting their flu shots now, just in case because they didn't want Jareth, Suki and Sumi to get sick too, seeing the doctor agree but Piggy was going to get the kids up making Jareth, Suki and Sumi curious.

"Why're we getting shots, mommy, we're not sick like daddy." Sumi asked, making Deadly grin.

"It's just being safe than sorry, or you three getting sick too." Deadly said.

"Did you and daddy get shots too, aunt Piggy?" Jareth asked.

"Yes we did, and it is alright." Deadly replied to his son, seeing them get their flu shots, making Deadly and Piggy relieved, so was cuddling Jareth, Sumi and Suki after getting their flu shots, since to little kids, even dragon ones, shots were not fun so was making breakfast, seeing them rubbing where the shot was, seeing Deadly pouring orange juice into glasses, explaining that vitamin C helped kill germs.

"Cool, there's a fight going on in uncle Dudley!" Jareth said, making Deadly chuckle, nearly spitting juice out.

Suki and Sumi giggled at their uncle's reaction to what Jareth just said, because he had a wild imagination going to get ready for school so was hoping Dudley would get better soon, plus the doctor had prescribed medicine.

"Are the kids alright, you guys?" Dudley said blowing his snout into a tissue, making Deadly and Piggy relieved, because they were teaching their kids, to do this when having colds, seeing Deadly pouring medicine into a spoon, so knew that his brother hated taking medicine when sick, so Piggy was distracting Dudley making him take it.

"Good boy, as we need you better, but your kids and Jareth are at school." Deadly told him.


End file.
